Princess Clearpool
Clearpool was a female SeaWing dragonet with green scales , and the daughter of Prince Fathom and Indigo. She has only appeared in the epilogue of Darkstalker (Legends). She is named after Clearsight, but she doesn't appear to have Clearsight's calm and wise personality. She seems very loud, whiny, and curious with an extremely short temper, much like Tsunami, her descendant. She seems to be, like most brothers and sisters, in a continuous state of arguing with her brothers, Cowrie and Ripple, but is loved dearly by her parents. Fathom and Indigo believe that they should have named Cowrie after Clearsight instead. Appearance Clearpool was described to be green. Biography [[Darkstalker (Legends)|''Darkstalker ]] Clearpool is seen in the epilogue of ''Darkstalker (Legends), attempting (and failing) to catch fish in a nearby lake. Clearpool accidentally kicks sand at Cowrie, which causes a fight between them. Ripple joins the fight and jumps on top of them. In order to get the dragonets to calm down, Indigo offers to tell them a story. Clearpool is excited to hear a story and requests for The Kingdom of the Sea, but ends up listening to a story about villains. Family Tree Quotes "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH, ... I can't GET IT! I'LL NEVER GET IT! ALL THE FISHES ARE STUPID!" - Clearpool when she couldn't catch a fish. "I DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID! ... I waited and waited and THEN POUNCEDED and it GOT AWAAAAAAAY!" - Explaining to Indigo (her mother) why she couldn't catch the fish. "Oh, ... Yeah, I did. OK, fish! I'ma get you now!" - Claiming she was going to catch a fish. "I was NOT galumphing! THIS is GALUMPHING!" - To her brother, Cowrie. "THIS BROTHER IS A KELP-FACE!" - ''Clearpool in a temper. ''"FIBS! You were, too!" - Clearpool when Fathom says that he and Indigo were never naughty when they were dragonets. "Or me! I'd tell you and whack you and smush you!" - Clearpool's offering to tell Cowrie if he was ever a bad guy. "And how you WHACKED him and SMUSHED him?" - Asking about Darkstalker. "RIPPLE IS THE SQUASHER!" - Accusing Ripple of squashing her and Cowrie. Trivia *Clearpool is named after Clearsight, though she is said to have a very different personality, which seems to be similar to that of Cliff. *Cowrie, Clearpool and Ripple had royal blood as well as Animus blood through Prince Fathom, their father. *Clearpool had a right to the SeaWing throne since she was the niece of Queen Pearl. *She would have had to challenge Queen Pearl for the throne at some point as it is stated that Fathom is the ancestor of the current SeaWing royals instead of a relative. Gallery Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SeaWing (colored), by Joy Ang SeaTransparent.png|A typical SeaWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanseawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold ClearpoolTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing SeaWing Sigil.png|SeaWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Clearpool-0.png|Clearpool by Star Nightwing 687970.png|Clearpool by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Princess-Clearpool-725748881 download (96).jpeg|a pool of water WIN 20200201 09 24 51 Pro.jpg|Cowrie, Clearpool and Ripple, by BuzzieOfTheSkyWings References fr:Clearpool ru:Яснолужица Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Dragonets Category:Darkstalker Characters Category:Historical Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Deceased